Signs
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Sola's trek through the neighborhood is derailed as she finds out that there's a vacant car, you shuld know this Mew well enogh to know what's going to happen. Just a short oneshot.


I wrote half of this long before drivers training which was months ago, but man it was fun. I've gone back and edited it so that some of the incorrect things were more realistic when it came to driving, but some things Sola does are also incorrect, namely not pressing the brake before you shift the gear to drive.

I have yet to get my permit/license though, but I'm not too worried about it.

Disclaimer, Yeesh, it has been way too long since I did one of these: I do not own Pokemon, but Sola and Puccha are mine! Mine you hear and you shall never prove otherwise!

Be nice, and . . .

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Sola stopped mid-step, she glanced at the car and then did a double take. "What's wrong Sola?" Puccha asked, his black eyes trying to find the object that had caught his friend's eye. The two were currently roaming the neighborhood for a while like they usually did before lunch. Sola was, of course, in her Meowth guise designed to fool humans but not Pokemon.

He tilted his head, but failed to see the mischief that twinkled in the Mew's eyes. She pointed to the car, a grey Mazda, the window was rolled all the way down and the car was vacant.

"Oh! Look at that car Puccha, you know what? I think I want to go for a ride." She said, strolling up to the Mazda. She stood up to her full height before grasping the edge of the door frame, she groaned before hoisting herself up and over the door. The only thing visible now was her wagging tail. Puccha walked up to the car. He hesitated and looked up at the visible tail that was waving vigorously to and fro.

"Uh, Sola . . . what are you doing? I'm pretty certain that the keys aren't in the ignition. And besides, what's so interesting about inside of a hot car like that? All that you'll get is heat exhaustion." He said, expressing his opinion. "Not true," came the reply, "you know the basics, but what about the ropes?" With that the door opened, it almost hit the Pikachu in the face as well.

"Come on, hop in," The Mew said, she held a purple paw out. Puccha smiled and accepted the offered paw. "Aw, k, you've got me curious." He said. He sat down in the drivers seat. "So now what? Are we just going to sit here? Or are you hoping for it to magically come to life? I was right, the keys aren't here, now what?"

Sola held up a paw, signaling for him to be patient. She pulled the door closed and pushed all the door locks down before grinning at the male wickedly. "Now, we're going to have some fun." She crawled under the dashboard and rested her head on the pedals. "Okay, let me see . . ." She reached up and tugged at something. Puccha watched as the Mew pulled some wires out into plain sight. She backpedaled and came out holding two red wires and a black one.

"Since you're an electric type I was thinking, would you mind gnawing through these wires for me? It might give you a light zap, but you shouldn't feel any pain." The Mew said, her eyes doubling in size. "Please?" The Pikachu couldn't deny the Mew what with her heart wrenching pout. "Fine, but what exactly are we doing?"

"Why, hot-wiring of course! This way we can go for a joyride!" The Pikachu had no idea what this 'hotwiring' thing was, he just wanted to make Sola happy. He gnawed on the wires until he got a small shock. Then he handed the wires to Sola, the Mew was bouncing up and down with immeasurable joy. She grabbed the wires and pressed the black wire against the two red ones. She squealed when everything turned on, and the air conditioning began to blow as the radio began to play. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's blow this joint!" She paused and gave him an earnestly innocent look. "We're supposed to put our seat belts on, but what's the fun of that?" Puccha shrugged and took the passengers seat.

She took the driver's seat and then turned the car to 'drive' before slamming her foot down on the gas, which caused the car to lurch forward. She pressed it again, only harder this time so that the car shot out of the parking lot. The Pikachu was now incredibly confused, _seat belt, joint, hot-wiring?_ these words were new to him. _Oh wells . . . _he thought. Soon Sola was casually cruising down the highway.

As the two cruised down the highway Sola laughed and pointed. "Hey, that sign says 'watch out for slick spots' I don't see any though. Ooh! There's a 'yield' sign, but I'm not going to yield. Hey wow! There's a 'Stantler crossing' sign, yet there's no Stantler anywhere around. Ah!" She shouted and swerved to the right. "Phew, that one said 'dead end' I almost got us in trouble how you hanging in there buddy? You feeling okay?" She asked chucking softly before winking at the male. Puccha blinked a few times before he started laughing as well.

He's finally gotten what she had been saying. It all made sense now! "You are soo crazy Sola!" He said laughing. The Mew rolled her eyes, "You just now figured that out?"

Puccha began to catch the writing on the signs as well. "Sola, that sign says 'no vendoring' what does vendoring mean?" The purple Mew replied without thinking, "It means selling stuff." Puccha suddenly smiled in a clueless way. "Oh, hey, that one says 'bridge out' since when do bridges go anywhere?"

Sola suddenly hit the brakes. "Pikachu say what?" She exclaimed. _"Silly Twain, you got carried away again." _Mirror Mew said inside her head. _Shut up!_ She snapped in response. Sola then glanced down and hit the gas after shifting to reverse. She backed the car up, puzzled by how well she was doing. _"We've driven before you know, like that one time when we had all of those delectable Adderal pills and we kept taking one after anoth-" _Sola swerved in her anger and Puccha had to tap her on the shoulder to help her get back onto the blacktop.

The Mew looked every which way, finally she cruised onward. When she came not more than twenty feet away from a snow cone vendor she pulled over and pushed down on the brake before shifting the gear to park, she began rifling through stuff, finally she found some money, took a ten out of the wad before stashing the rest back inside the glovebox. She then unlocked the car. "Wanna snow cone?" She asked sheepishly. Puccha nodded. "Then come on, let's go get one! But shut your door quietly, we don't want anyone to know we drove here."

The man was lounging in the shade, taking it easy, only a few customers had came by. Now he caught a Meowth and a Pikachu approaching. He glanced at the two, the Meowth gazed at the sign to see what all was available. The man just laughed softly to himself. _Like it can actually read. _He thought.

Sola was indeed, reading, she saw the menu for snow cones.

Small was a buck.

Medium a buck fifty.

And large was two bucks.

She eyed the ten there was also hot dogs and other things, but she was never a big meat eater. "Me-" She caught herself. "Meowth meowth," she said, pointing at the large before holding up two fingers, the man came over. "Uh, two large snow cones?" He asked. Sola nodded. "What flavor?" Puccha pointed eagerly to blue rasberry and the female nodded before pointing to it, she then held up two fingers.

"Both blue raspberry?" He asked. "Pika!" Puccha said nodding.

The man ground up the ice, poured flavoring on the two before adding a spoon. _They probably expect these for free. _"That will be four dollars." He announced. Sola smiled before standing upright and putting the ten atop the counter. The man gave her a stunned look before handing them their snow cones. "Uh, thanks." he said going to give them their six dollars as change. Sola waved a paw before walking off. "Keep the change," she said to him, he bit his tongue in surprise, but by the tie he had looked up the two were gone.

And he paid no attention to the grey Mazda that drove by, but if he had he would've seen a Pikachu riding shotgun while a Meowth drove the vehicle, one paw on the wheel, the other clutching a snow cone.

Life was good, and Sola would even have enough time to get home before Alice started to worry.


End file.
